snow and ice
by ryuumoo120
Summary: Gin has a sister! hitsugayaXOC....
1. Snow

HI! _**cant believe it I finally got the never to write. Not my best thou .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…….if I have Aizen wouldn't be so god damn hot! **_

'_must resist him…look away'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What can I get for you sir?" a chirpy waitress girl appears. She was 5'3 tall, slim figure. Her hair is long held up in high pony tail was charcoal black accept for her bangs. They are pure white 'silver' with lavender tinted. She wore a wide smile strangely resembled to a person he familiar with.

"Sir?" she asked again.

She open her eyes, they were darkest brown or deep blood red, yellow a bit of green with blue color iris. The different they made that its full of emotion. Right now they were expressing 'concern?'

"oh , I'm sorry .I would like a glass of water if you didn't mine?". he splutter.

"Very well then". she skip by . He watch her go, eyes scanned her from top to bottom .she was young around 16 maybe. His trailed of thought was cut of by a familiar voice.

"taiiiiicho". Feeling of two large orbs on his back has made his face flush red.

"Neh, taicho eating alone ?". Matsumoto let go of her vice grip and appears in front of him, face was dangerously close to him.

"Matsumoto, did you finish your paper work yet?". he glare at her still blushing.

"ahww, taicho you should talk about paperwork during lunch break ."

"I expect it to be done today ,Matsumoto".

"You no fun!". she exclaim and left him there. He rest his face in his hands feeling a bit tired and hungry, he call up the waiter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days he continued his loyal trip to the small restaurant .he couldn't help to be little curious about her. Everything about her overly familiar even her reiatsu, still he can sense that she didn't have shinigami reiatsu. It got potential but that's not the case. It's her present .

Spotting a secluded table he sat and waited.

She walk by unnoticed to his present. "oh, its you again .what can I get you today?." she turn quickly a second she past his table.

"your name?." "huh?!"

"I'm curios. what is your name miss".

she blink at him, and then smile "well its …yuki, Ichimaru yuki"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hah! review people…**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! it's me again…hooray! Another page…pat myself at the back.

**Disclaimer thingy: No…I do not own bleach if I have Byakuya is my slave.**

Hahahaha…..need to watch my caffeine…sigh..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight when she arrived home. Exhausted by her daily activity she wasn't aware of another existent in her room.

"Yuki". whisper dangerously on her left ear.

"Gah!".

she jump. Light illuminates the room. Quickly she grab a flower vase on the shoe rack beside the door. A hand grip her wrist before she got the chance to strike her opponent. She gasp.

"Aniki!". she rub her chest slowly. He manage to caught her off guard again.

"now, now my lil' sister. Ya' know…sure ya aint got strength to kill but ya scream could do".

"ouch! ".He rub his narrow chin." I take it back ya do have the strength to kill"

Slap. Punch. she struck him hard, all her energy has got up seeing him there.

"How dare YOU!…come BACK! … with…out telling me…WHY aren't you…TELL…ME!". she slump down sobbing. She hate him. Him and his habit of disappearing and not telling her where he had gone.

He got down on his knees and hug her. She hugs him back not wanting to let go. She's afraid that if she does he'll be gone and this is all nothing but another of her wishful dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shot up. After few hour of tossing and turning on his bed he couldn't take it anymore .He going to do something about it. Correction, he will do something about it. He got up and dress as fast as he could. He don't even bother to put on his captain jacket .He open his window and shunpo heading out to the general commander office.

"10-th division Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro requesting permission to enter". He knows that even it's almost midnight the head captain still busy in his office.

"Permission granted". he slid the shoji door. Glancing around he found the old man behind his desk .his hands are occupied with papers.

"On what purpose thus 10-th captain to be kind enough to left the comfort of bed?". his eyes are still on the papers.

"I have an information that might be useful on capturing one of Aizen subordinate" his eyes now left from the papers.

"And that person might be?". he raise and eyebrow towards the young prodigy.

"Ichimaru gin!". he spat. Full of hatred.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I have a confession I have no idea what's going on my head so….umph ya know…..review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapy 3...whooooohu!..yay...yay…yay…….Dang! what's this picks up a 'gulp' block!.

**DISCLAIMER!:NO,NEVER, I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR BLEACH.**

Me: There. Isn't it nii-sama.

Gin: Ya' right.

Me: XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How?. When?. What? Should be done. Could he just grab her and run. No!. Then again why should he care?. She with that fox bastard for god sake. Why should he be Fucking CARE!.

"Hi!, I see you here again ." pearly white teeth great him. She look great in those shot yellow kimono waitress uniform. They clung to her body perfectly, her small frame reminded him of Rukia, accept her chest is fuller.

"hmm…I." lifting his gaze he notice her eyes a bit puffy and swollen .

"You've been crying." he mentally cringe to the tone of his voice. They are to genuinely concern which contrarily to his ice cold personality .He never show any emotion. No one. Minus Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku of course, though his fuku-taicho thus likely to bring something out of people. Good or bad. For him it's bad. Come to think about it, did she done her paperwork today. He haven't seen her when he left the office for lunch.

Her silences verify's .

"I'm…I…sorry"

He gave her his famous glare. "what for?." he frown.

"I made you uncomfortable." she twirls the end of her napkin. Her bangs cover up her eyes.

"I wasn't…until now." he look out the window.

The silence between them is too overwhelming for her, she was about to leave when he said.

"Are you free tonight?"

"what?"

"Do you have plans tonight?."

"No"

"Good. I have something to tell you…" her expressions was first amused then move onto somewhere horrid.

"How old are you again?". He choke on his tea.

Then her laughter erupted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STILL NO REVIEW…**

Me: Guess its me and you then …

Hitsugaya: No just you. I'm outta here.

Me: Wait I still not finish using you…

Hhhhelp…Mme!…fishhh…Ffinish…th…th…the…story…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No BLEACH.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She toss and turn on her bed. Somehow she couldn't't stop herself from seeing teal coloured eyes every time she tried to close her own eyes.

'There must be some thing seriously wrong with me.' I could fall for that kid! he barely what 13 in human age. She groan in frustration. Her brother has left again .well at least he stay with her for breakfast.

She also couldn't't stop the itch to ransack her wardrobe. The boy has asked her out .Well, no not really. Technically he claim to have an important message. Still no harm in dressing up a bit right .Right. Just a she thought "I'm pedophile".

Come to think about it she recall back the first time she has seen the poor boy. It's was a few month ago. The hair .Its white and spiky. 'cool' she thought at least I'm not the only one in this district who has white hair before the age 500 or so. He is short in fact shorter than her, but god isn't he a cutey. She got to admit that his shinigami captain outfit does brings out the intense colour of his eyes. He got this hard cold aura that she wish to break.

She giggled the thought of how funny he had choke on his tea as she question his age. She caught his lips twitch a bit and his features relax as she smile .Her mood has recovered a bit. Thanks to him. She also caught him of guard by postponing his request saying that she do has plans, thou she just wanna got home early checking if her brother was home. No. Nothing. She hated herself by putting her hopes to high. Who she's been kidding.

Since she was a little girl, he gave her to a small family .He himself refused to stay with the adoptive family. Saying his sorry and goodbye he's gone, but sometimes he come back .Hardly ever but at least she can always count on him to make an appearance here sometimes .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had finish work early that day. There wasn't many customer left but, the truth is if they are she retired early anyway. Wearing her favorite dress to meet the boy she quickly slip on her heels and look up her apartment.

They meet up at a small café at the town. He's already there. Looking bored as always with one hand beneath his chin, observing the view outside. He barely manage to notice her present . She observed him still in his captain uniform. Either this kid hasn't has another pair or he has seriously authority disorder .She mentally giggle at that remark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey!, shiro-chan" great another one. First hinamori now her.

"It's Hitsugaya -tai…never mined."

"So, I'm here what do you wanna talk about?" she asked .

"You have to sit down first. " "okay, sitting down…now can you talk" in a sing song voice almost made her appeared more similar to her brother albeit 'The Smile' aren't there.

"Hey…shiro-chan you spacing. That's not good on the first date you know" okay now she really sound like her brother.

"Yuki-san I'm here to…"

All of sudden, there's a loud boom sound and the appearance of his busty fukutaicho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next:_ what did you say! My brother is… is…a tra traitor?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No …proof? Look at the crappy story I've make…'points down'.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's been sitting there in the 10th division office too long, she has lost the track of time just sitting there on the couch .Luckily, it was quite comfortable. She was about to doze off right there when she heard foot steps approaching .she lean up to quickly that she feel light headed for second.

The door opens and the well familiar shinigami entered. She didn't give him the change too speak .

"So, chibi-Taicho why I'm here?". he move behind his desk and sit down. Time to get serious.

'He frowns .god he look cute like that make's me wanna go there and squeeze the breath out of him. Hehehe.'

"Miss are brought here to assist sereitei on capturing one of the most WANTED man .he has been charge as conspirator …"

"and how an earth am I gonna do that?. "irritated. "I have enough things to deal with than…these!"

"Whatever that you offer me for 'helping' sorry I'm not interested!". she know very well that sometimes people from sereitei come to town searching for 'informant' and often those people…they never return.

"I believe that you're mistaken me". he reply coldly.

"So enlighten me O wise-one"

"your brother I believe his name is Gin ."

"yes"

"well, he is the traitor" he spoke so bluntly.

_She could believe it how, when?_

"No he didn't ...wait he is a shinigami? Then…why ? It cant be. He." she star to mumble.

"That's why he manage to find me, sneak up to me, the secrets , disappearing, ..its make sense NOW. He is one of you…"

"Now, he's not." stand in front of her , she wrap her arms around him. Tears falling onto his shoulder.

He stiffen for a minute before wrapping his arm around her .he felt a little bit awkward notice that she was a little bit taller that him .So that, his head barely past her chest area. Witch remind him of Matsumoto who was currently looking at him with mouth gapping by the door .He resist the urge to roll his eyes, while holding the sobbing girl. When his Fuku-taicho, lift her thumbs up then slowly close the office door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Now we can focus on getting you both 2gether…

Hitsugaya: Mmmmhmm

Me: Err…shiro-chan you can let go of her now…

Hitsugaya: In a minute…

Yuki: Yeah in a minute…or two…

Me:Okayyy….


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Err let me think, I think so didn****'****t I?.**

---'No'.

Me: who says that … oh you wait! aren't you suppose to be somewhere else .

----I'm just dropping by. You know I've got no where to go, now that everyone has got themselves busy with kids and all.

Me: Oh you poor puppy! wanna sit with me and read my story.

---don't call me that or I disintegrate you.

Me: Oh you wouldn't dare…you re self proclaim bastard …

----_'__points out at the readers__'_

Ops! well while I pick a fight on fluffy-sama over here, why wont y'all continued on with the story…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of dark green eyes quietly observed the sleeping girl on the bed. She is similar yet very different to her brother. That he can distinguish almost and instant when he laid his eyes on her frail form.

Pointed out, her face looks peacefully and delicate almost angelic, while her brother asleep or awake is no different than the other. Sometimes he wonder if her brother was born like that. He snort and glance back for a second then vanish in the shadows.

Arrive back, he was greet by a ever present smile on those face.

"Ulquirra-san"

"She fine a bit distraught I supposed but well non the less." he continues to walk to his quarters not missing the soft whisper. "thank you.".

For once there was no smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ugh" she roused from the bed. She sat up and look around everything as it should no white hair old or young man. She reached for her towel and a pair of shinigami uniform hat had been given to her . Taking a long bath she closed her eyes and takes a deep breath there's a heavy feeling in her heart that she couldn't suppress . She then enters back to the room and began to pack only the essential he says. Taking one last look at her apartment she closed and lock the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will be your room for…now." she cringe at the intentionally emphasis word. She nods.

"Ano Matsumoto-san". "Yes Yuki-Chan.""Errm…where is…yours?".

she mentally cursed herself she was about closed to lose it. Unfortunately to her Matsumoto is very observant. Surely, don't you think how she manage to sneak out from her Taicho.

"Mine is just down the hall but Taicho is just on the opposite of yours" she added with a wink.

Matsumoto like the girl in fact she was on a secret mission to made something out of those two.

Yes, She realize that Yuki was a little old for her Taicho, but actually her Taicho is a lot older in age than her.

It just somehow his body stop to grown in past few century .If her calculation is correct he would resemblance to about around 17 19 in between. She sigh she has even drag the boy personally to Unohana .The woman cant find the fault on him , somehow his body denied growth.

"Thanks a lot Matsumoto-san". The blond hair woman was about to leave when the girl stop her with her words. It was soft and low.

"You're like what he says you are".

She pretend not to hear her and walk out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let see.

Small, little, bare and a slight dusty .The room looks like it wasn't been used for a while. There was a low table in the middle of the room, a desk and chair, a bathroom and small kitchen side by side. Also an unroll futon in the middle of the room. She sit on the futon and broke in tears.

All the pent up emotion burst out and suffocates her.

She realized it now her brother who she admired and cared the most is a liar, a traitor and cares nothing about than himself but wasn't like that right? He was there well not all the time but he was there.

Maybe that he didn't say anything to what? Protect her ?is that why he never told her anything when she ask him?

No!!!.

He's a bad guy and she's gonna help that short boy to get him. She closed her eyes and slowly drift into a peaceful sleep where she would for a moment forget about all this. A place where she can be happy and live free all by herself and perhaps a _little _someone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:She's kind of emo in here right?

Sesshomaru: Hn

Me: why are you still here?! didn't I bound and gag you on the bed a second ago?

Sesshomaru: You pathetic human. This Sesshomaru doesn't easily defeat by a silly nigen.

Me: _'hide tenseiga, takes tokijin and Rin'_

Sesshomaru: …..

Me: First of all want you to take off mokomoko-sama and then…_(voice fade)_…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I declare that I *coughcough*aka sueryu89 do not own any BLEACH or associates.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day a cheery voice stop her morning routine accompany with loud banging came from the door.

"Yuki-chan ARE YOU AWAKE?!" Matsumoto voice breaks the dawn. She opens the door.

"Ohaiyo…yuki-chan"

"Mornin' Matsumoto-san, why so early" she said rubbing her eyes.

"First of all, from now on its Rangiku-san, second hurry up and go change."

"What? Where?" standing up she puts a towel over her head.

"Wait and see" she said with a wide smile. Giving her a big shoved to the bathroom door and then she went on leaning by the door waiting for her.

15 minutes later she all doll up in her shinigami uniform, setting her black and white hair in a high pony tail. She check her reflection in the mirror, her face looks paled, pushing aside her silver bang she examined her swollen eyes. Assuring it wasn't obvious, she step out of the bathroom.

Outside Matsumoto were lost in thought, she couldn't help but noticed how down Yuki's mood are. In her mind she formulates a plan. She smiled evilly knowing **that **probably could cheer up the girl spirit.

"So Wher..?!" before she had the chance to finish her sentences, Matsumoto grabs her hand and shunpo to the 10th division office.

Arriving there she push open the doors with a loud thump. When the door swung open Yuki noticed that the white haired Taicho is already busy with his work. Grinning Matsumoto walk straight to her Taicho who is sitting behind the desk before disposing the young girl on the couch. "Ugh!" she falls down '_gracefully'_.

Surprisingly with all the commotions the young prodigy didn't stir nor sparing a single glance for both of them. He just sit the with the brush in his hand moving swiftly over the papers.

"Let me guess Matsumoto, the sky falling ?"he said sarcastically still not looking at them.

"Oh, Taicho what make you said that?"

"Never once in long period of time you serve under my command, that you appear this '_late_' Matsumoto" finally tilting his head towards the older woman. Only then he gave her a small nod to the girl acknowledging her presence. She reply with a warm smile.

"Mornin' Hitsugaya-kun"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho mind you"

Switching back his attention to his Fukutaicho. Who still wearing her goofy smile.

"What is it?" knowing her hidden agenda.

She make a small twirl with both of her index finger trying to project an innocent look.

"Matsumoto!"

"Well since you ask so, since Yuki-chan is oblivious about sereitei, I was hoping that I could give Yuki-chan a tour." she said, maintaining her façade.

He look at her funny.

"since I came in early, I've got time to show her around."

He looks at the girl on the couch. He saw her bad state. He despised it.

Now his caramel blond haired assistant making 'the sick puppy eyes look'. At the background, Yuki is trying hard to hold back her giggle. She couldn't believe the interaction going on between both of them, they don't look like professionals at all they look like well siblings.

_Aniki_…

"Okay" he said giving in.

She squeal. Loud one. Moving to her Taicho behind the desk she give him a BIG hug squishing his head between her generous bosom.

His face flash off irritation before turning to red with embarrassment, when he notice that the Yuki still there observing them.

Matsumoto turns to the girl ushering her out, that's when his voice rang.

"Matsumoto I believe that this tours of yours, doesn't include sake whatsoever" Matsumoto shrugs.

"And Matsumoto" Both of the female freeze.

"Keep her safe"He warned.

His eyes shows great menaced toward his Fukutaicho promising a great deal of pain if anything bad fell upon the petite girl.

_Responsibility or Protective?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the General Commander office._

"10th division Taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro requesting permission to enter."

"Enter"

Stepping in he scan the room, no one aside from the commander himself .Good.

"You request for me Sutaicho-sama"

"I gather you had bring the girl here"

"Yes, I personally escort her myself"

"Have you notice anything uncanny about her, Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"No"

"Hn"He pause.

"Good, I suspect that her lodge here will rise speculation. In avoiding so, she will be acquainted with the other Taicho as well."

"Sutaicho-sama, I was hoping that this matter will be keep unknown by others, since we know that there are betrayers among us out there ." "I don't want anything happened to…before we can get anything done with the plan, sir." he recover.

"Very well I will postpone this matter for a while but when the time come she will be summon to captains meeting and remember captain sooner or later."

"I understand" He bow and left. Leaving the old man there in the silence. Not long after Hitsugaya left. Soft knocking sound breaks the commanders reverie."Come in" A man clad in black ninja suit appears in front of him.

"Follow him, everything that your see or hear, I want it in details" the man bows and disappears with a swift of the wind.

_You getting attach to her Hitsugaya Taicho_

_ Conscious or not_

_ That is recless_

_ and_

_ I won't allow it._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Blinking…what the Hell?

where's that come from…'_look at my fingers' _you traitor!

I file and take care of you I even spend my MONTHLY allowance to give you a full manicure and this is how you repay me! Y'all just give this story a new different complications. WHY!!! '_Slams them into cold water.'_

**RYU**(myinnerhollow): **SHUT UP**!

ME: Doshite? Ryu-chan what should I do '_crying_'

**RYU: Poor Sue-chan dear, now you see that dark room**.

ME: Ah…ha

**RYU: Good **'_pats Sue-chan head' _**now get in there!**

ME: NO!!!

**RYU: **_**DO AS I SAY OR YOU NEVER GONNA SEE THIS STORY FINISH…EVER**_!!!

ME: Err…Okay '_skips to the dark room_'…

**RYU:MUaHHHHAHAha…at last the story is MINE….haHAHAHAha**…

(rubbing both hands and then hovers it on the keyboard.)

There done it! for now…'_freak out noticing the blank papers'…_

**Next: Hitsugaya+Yuki heart to heart.(manage to save this chapter from RYU)**

**Hey I heard that! now give it to me **

_No!!! _

**give it**!

_No!!! _

'_rips'_ Oh…oh

looks like you gonna wait folks…

**MuahHAHAHAha Tis' MINE Tis' MINE! At Last Eternal Darkness shall prevail !!!**

Ryu-chan I think we better stop.

**Okaeh.**

(wonders if the flu triggers 'Ryu' outburst )**I can still hear you!!! **_sigh_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Feelings.**

_**From now on the disclaimer thing gone. Bye bye.**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three days has pass. Three freaking days. She is getting impatient, Hell! she even take charge of Matsumoto's paperwork. Matsumoto of coursed have nothing to opposed, she basically drop all off her paper work on her and gone in an instant. Gone to the bar or to Kyouraku-taicho office maybe, wherever the sake is.

All morning, like every morning she do the same thing over and over again. Paperwork-_home_. Hisugaya well he's there ogling his paper like there's no tomorrow.

She looks up. Hitsugaya is engrossed in his work. He barely blink. She sigh.

Is there a problem Yuki-san? he ask.

"Nothing!" "Its just that I'm about to lose my mind here"she mumbles.

"…" "What?"

"I'm bored!"She said loudly.

"Not that I cant help it" "you will stay here until further noticed"he shuffles the papers.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun" he glared at her, she ignores it.

"Say you got any relatives or siblings what so ever?"

"No" she saw the hesitations in his eyes. She looked at him patiently. He gives up." I've got a grandmother but she passed away few years back"

"Oh…I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Hn"

"Friends?"

"Few"

"How about her" she showed him a picture frame. It was him and a girl. Her hair was tied in a high bun covered with blue cloth, she was smiling happily arms link with the ever grumpy Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"That's Hinamori Momo, she was my childhood friend" setting aside his final paper.

"Was?" he cleans up his desk putting aside all his stationary. He look up his eyes were hard.

"She's dead" she can see a glimpsed of pain and misery there but gone as quickly it comes.

"Oh…I'm sorry" she leans in but it doesn't stop her curiosity.

"Were you closed?" He nods.

"How is she?" Yuki stand and walks towards him, pulling a chair she sits beside him one hand prop beneath her chin. Hitsugaya reluctant a bit, to tell her about his personal life considering she a stranger none the less Ichimaru younger sister.

"Its okay if you didn't want to…"

"She is the first person to befriend with me, I didn't have many friends when I was a kid. I was a loner I didn't like crowds, they like to stared at me. Other kid my aged they afraid of me thought, Its probably about the hair and my unnatural eye colour" he subconsciously reach for his hair and start to twisting it with his thumb and index finger. She smiled.

"Me too, but I like the attention. Me and my brother we get used to it, he said that to be different is special. Sure it wasn't easy being a girl makes it a lot more tougher, they liked to pick on me but Nii-san always stand up to me. They were afraid of him." she takes a deep breath. Trying to prevent her voice from shaking.

"Speaking of that why is yours is silver and black unlike him who is silver all over.?" He tried to change the subject.

"It attract a lot of attention, not good for the business, so I dyed it black .Unfortunately my bang wont cooperate. How many times I did it, it keeps turning white!" she said annoyed .He gave a throaty chuckles.

"You hate it" eyebrow raised.

"…"

"My hair coloured you hate it?" he frowned.

"The question is irrelative."

"Yes or no" Her faced closed to him.

"…"he falls back sinking into the chair.

"Answer the damn question Hitsugaya Toshiro!" He glanced at her, thinking then nods. She smiled wider. She scary when she gets angry.

"There…you need to learn to laugh more it. I like it its makes you look cuter"He roll his eyes. Noticing the intense shade of orange on the horizon. He gets up, giving one his hand to her.

"Come let me walk you to the quarters." she blinks for a second before smiling and took his hand. A jolt of electric current travels trough her body with the contact. She notice that Hitsugaya must also felt the same .She can see his shoulder stiffens. He looks away and began to walk out of the office.

Mindful to the world…they walk hand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warmth of her hand is all that fills his mind now. Her smooth and warm hand in his. They fit perfectly together. He looks down at the intertwined limbs.

No!. he mentally slap himself. He needs to stop from thinking about this much further but…why did it feels so right…being here…like this with her? Almost reluctant to let her go…

Fool!. He cannot have this feelings towards her not when …all those plan he had made to lure Gin into sereitei .

After all, She will leave him. Eventually.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Caution next: Lemon!**

**I'm off somewhere so next chapter gonna be late!(evil smile)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Dreams**

Hitsugaya:Oh boy

Me:Yes! Ladies and gentlemen the moment we've been waiting for.

Yuki: Don't worry shiro-chan I'll help you.

Hitsugaya: Don't call me shiro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old man Yamamoto stood there watching the view from his office balcony. The night was extremely dark with occasional violent wind. Behind him, a man kneels unmoving on the floor.

The man just finishing his report.

"I see"

"It is difficult to believe, but it is a certainty." Yamamoto Soutaicho add. Gripping his cane tighter.

He nods.

"You can go"the man clad in tight black outfit vanished.

Drawing his breath slowly. His ears caught a faint growl from afar.

"It looks like there is going to be a thunderstorm tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umphh…Hitsugaya kun" her tiny voiced shattered his reverie.

"Hn"

"Were here" _stupid._

"Okay goodnight then Yuki-san" there was an awkward silences

"Err Toshiro-chan your hand" he blinked.

"you can let go now." he practically drop his hand.

Standing in front of her room she turns.

"see you tomorrow then shiro-chan"

"yeah whatever"

"hey shiro-chan

"what?"

he was taken by surprised when she leans down and give him a quick peck on his cheek .

They don't know how but somehow their manage to get from none to more.

Touching each others bodies like crazy. Bursting the fire that he thought all of these years had died inside.

"Urghh…tos…toshiro" sweat dripping form their deplete bodies.

"More" she puff "I want more" .Her face covered by her unusual colour. He smiled.

"what? I can't hear you…speak louder" he said moving some of the black and white strands. While his other hand slowly teasing her lower region.

"I want you!!!"

He smiles plunging his member down hard into her. Satisfied when he hears her loud screams echoing

in the room.

He shot up from the bed sweat dripping profusely from his looks around. Alone. It was only a dream. He stood up feeling the dampness on his lower region. He stared at it not that he didn't know what it is.

Why now? for years he had been around girls like Matsumoto he never lost himself. He heave a sigh. Slowly bits by bit's the memories of his dream came crushing down on him. He shakes his head trying to put out of his mind. Slowly he make way to the bathroom. He splash the clod freezing water to his face and look in to the mirror

"**OH SHIT!!!"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya:I don't believe you just wrote that.

Yuki: Its okay Toshiro-kun Its perfectly normal…

Hitsugaya: Not that Its just

**Ryuu: don't worry you will got the real thing right about later.**

Hitsugaya: (groans)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Memories of Yesterday**

On the next room

_Pain. A lot of pain_. Blood. There's blood everywhere. She can't feel her body.

Numb. The coldness of the night and the white now drenched in red marble floor is the only thing that accompany her.

Lying face down she tried to move. Not good…few of her ribs definitely broken. She cried silently.

Oh god!. She frantically scanning the ground. No…nothing. Just sand, lots of them. Pleased_ somebody…'Ahh!' _More blood wetting the ground.

Slowly drowsiness sweep upon her.

Yuki woke up harshly, sweat drop from her forehead. _A dream its just a dream_. She grabs the sheet tighter. The sound of the heavy rain calms her. She sit up and pull out a silver necklace with an oval pendant underneath her pillow. Inside there's a small picture.

It was small space between the roof. There she spend most of her childhood feed themselves with leftovers from people who lives there.

"_Ne, yuki-chan wha' is it this time" As always he came right on que._

"_I'm not !…hmm its the same." she sob._

"_Ah…its okay I'm here" he pats on her head._

"_Onii-chan I'm scared" he sits down beside her._

"_Ain't no need to worry, I will take care of ya"_

"_Promise?" she held up her pinky._

"_Yup, I promise." he smile widely. He stays with her until she fell asleep._

"_always" he whispered before disappearing into the night._

The next day she wakes up in a nice bed with people who claiming her as their daughter. Every day she hoped that one day she will meat her brother again and she did unexpectedly on her side. Their meet on her way to the market.

He had waited for her at the bridge with his broaden smile he has join the academy. He looked good in black, waving happily at her. They spend the evening together talking about the life that they miss together. He left a while later but with a promise that they both shall meet again.

She smiles faintly as she reminiscences the past . She look up the sky gripping the ornament in her hands she bring it between her chest she spoke softly in her heart.

Oniisan, _I miss you._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Across the desert to the placed where the sun will never raised a man with unusual silver hair stood by his windowsill.

_I miss you to Imouto._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who says bad guy doesn't have hearts?

**Ryuu:ME!**

You're not human you're just a fragment of my imaginations.

**Ryuu: ceh!**

_A/n: Good news, I know what to do with this story._


End file.
